Forlon Unreality
by Kishu Aonabi Shindara
Summary: Continuation of "Forlon Nakedness", this part being Edward Elric's POV about his arrival in Munich.


Maybe you should read the fanfiction _"Forlorn Nakedness"_, Alphonse Elric's part. _"Forlorn Unreality"_ is Edward's part.

* * *

**Forlorn Unreality**

* * *

"_Hi, Al. I can see that it worked. Your body's back."_

"_Am... Am I dead, Edward ?"_

"_No."_

"_Where are we ?"_

"_... Describe me the scenery you saw before coming here ?"_

"_It was like a second without you."_

"_Forgive me Al. I'm here, right now."_

"_Ed...Why don't you say that you'll stay with me forever ?"_

"_Because... We're meeting again in your dream."_

"_... Is it real ?"_

"_Hold me tightly, little brother."_

"_Why ?"_

"_Don't forget me, Al."_

"_I won't."_

"_Close your eyes."_

"_Where are you going ?"_

"C_lose your eyes."_

"_Big brother..."_

"_Don't... open... your eyes, Al !"_

"_Big brother !"_

The white room disappeared. The soft sheet. I could not feel my brother's stroke anymore.

Al. You disappeared. I disappeared.

And all your tears are now mine.

I fall on my knees. I cannot stop crying.

All alone in this strange, empty, and dark room. All naked in front of the Door, half-open.

The little blue eyes are watching me. Their arms are taking me inside the Door.

It is so harsh. It hurts.

I feel the pain. They are taking appart my right arm and my left leg.

Save me Al. Save me. Please.

"Al..."

Painful. Suffocating. My body is carried away.

And my empty eyes drowning into your tears, looking through darkness, I think I almost see the light of the room where we shared our bed for the last time.

And I knew God did not like me at all. Nevertheless... I did not know how merciless he could be with sinners.

Wake up someplace far away by some people yelling on the streets.

This room is small... white... and cold...

Leaving my bed is so hard. It means abandon the world of dreams.

To open the blinds... to open my eyes... to open again that Door.

Through the window, I can see that there is a demonstration. People carrying red flags, with a dark cross inside a white circle. _NSDAP, _stuff like that.

"What the hell is happening down there ?"

Well, it does not matter, does it ?

"Ed, wakie-wakie, breakfast's ready.

-Coming!"

It is the new world.

"Did you sleep well, my son ?

-Yeah, yeah.

-What did you dream about ?"

Perhaps Hohenheim noticed my surprise. Or perhaps it is because of the slice of bread remaining in front of my lips. This is why he does not ask me one more time.

I dreamt about Al.

"Get off my back.", I said, without a look at him.

But I cannot tell our father. This is our secret... right ?

I came to visit Al before dying, in the bedroom we used to share at Pinako's.

How long have I been here ?

"Son, I hope you won't get bored there, alone. As Lord amiral Churchill needs me ... he said it was very important.

-Yeah, sure.

-...

Every second passing... it is eternity without you.

"What are you laughting at, old man ?

-Was just thinkin' for myself that you're more docile than in the past. When I found you in Munich Garden totally naked and wet, shaking and crying...

-Then, so ?

-It was the first time I was seeing you crying. The pain due to the loss of your limbs, was it ?

-I don't cry so easily.

-After our reunion you got sick. You remember ? For me, it was the really first time I acted like a father.

-... I don't give a fuck ! And stop smilin' at me so stupidly !

-... Pardon me."

Everybody is lonely, not the same way, but lonely.

"I've got to go now at Alfons'. I'm in a hurry, we're really busy.

-Okay, son. Bye.", He says, waving.

"… Wait Dad !"

I approach him so I can see how surprised he is, calling him 'dad'.

"I... by now I'll live at Alfons' home. It's not far from our workplace. He asked me last time and... I accepted.

-Oh ?

-... Cuz' he's living all alone over there, and as you told me you're not going to come back soon, I...

-That's fine Edward. I understood. Herr Heiderich is a lucky boy. Such a good friend you are."

Nobody can stay alone. Like stars.

"Have a nice trip, Dad."

He is smiling.

"Don't get used to that, you retard !

-... I love you too, my dear son."

And I do not know what to reply. There is something in the wake of his smile.

But when I see him go this way, I believe he is going to disappear.

And time passes by. I am still here. Useless, I cannot even beg him to come back for recovering the wasted seconds.

Return to the past.

"Herr Hohenheim ?

-That's right, do we know each other ?

-Guten tag, Herr Hohenheim. I am the Lt. Hess, may I ask you to come with us ? Mein Führer would be glad to meet you.

-'_Mein Führer'_ ? Who's that ?

-It is very important, mein Herr, so you should come with us.

-My bad ! I've already planned something else. It's important too.

-Such a pity. We must take drastic measures if you don't agree.

-Calm down, Herr Hess. I accept. I must keep myself alive because I've got a family to take care on. I don't have choice."

We do not have time to realize everything is beyond our control. Out of our power. Especialy time.

We are not... White Rabbies.

"Hey, you're day-dreaming again ! Are you interested by children foreign litterature now ?

-Alfons !

-Good morning Edward, how are you ?"

In front of Alfons' place, there is a tiny bookshop. But the owner has good tastes for novels.

" 'Alice in Wonderland' ? Edward, you're disappointing me. I knew you were childish by your appearance, but in your mind too ? You become more and more small –in every meanings- each time we meet !

-I'M... NOT... SMALL !

-K... keep it cool Edward ! It was a joke !

-Yeah, yeah, yeah, anyway."

The sound the book is making when I throw it on the stack is the ending of the clock's strokes, my steps are the seconds I leave behind... they catch me again when Alfons runs towards me. Even if I move forward the past has got a grudge.

"Don't be mad for something so ridiculous.

-I'm not mad, I'm just planning my revenge.

-Is that so ?...

-By the way, my father was okay... for me to stay at yours.

-I thought you talked to him already, before you accepted.

-I said that was ok coz' I knew he'd agree.

-... Admit it, it was a _fait accompli_. Geez... I feel sorry for him.

-Don't, he's just a shameless pathetic fuck who doesn't deserve such compassion of yours !

-I meant I'd be sad to not be able to see my son anymore. For someone like me who grew up without his parents, I think this is a bit... oh, nevermind, we're late !

I must confess that...

I AM the shameless pathetic fuck. Selfish on top of that.

Until the beginning, I have always thought "I miss cherished people". I have never believed that they could miss me in return. It sounds like... a dream.

Where am I going, where am I going ? I should stop for a while.

If I am in a middle of a dream, when I will open my eyes, will I be in the same place as I am right now ?

"_Don't forget me, Al."_

"_I won't."_

"_Close your eyes."_

I close my eyes. I see myself embracing you, we are so frail at the awakening. I quit the new world and return to you. New born tears fall and...

"Edward !"

Slowly, slowly, eye-wided. Eventually unable to wake up, because I give up to leave my actual dream where you are too.

"What are you... why are you... crying ? Edward ?

-_Alphonse_.

-Yes ?

-... Forget what you saw and hurry up, we're late.

-Hey..."

My existence is a dream inside another dream.

"You know, my father won't come back so soon, but when he'll be home again let's have lunch altogether, _Alfons_.

-Sure, sure, and...

-...

-... Don't tell me you were bubbling coz' he's gone !

-WHAT ! That ain't no the reason ! And I wasn't crying !

-Poor thing ! From now on I'll call you _Alice_ !

-Shut up, bastard !

-What a rude tongue for a little lass.

-I... AM... NOT... SMALL !

-Ahaha, say... ah... Hey ! But, Edward ! Don't run so fast, wait for me please ! Damn, you're just a kid !"

Ticking, ticking. As long as I am not in my _reality_, it will be an endless race against time.

**The end (14/08/08)**

* * *

And I know what the Elricest fantards will say : "THEY SHARED THE SAME BED, NAKED !"... I want to reply : GET LOST ! There's no meaning of incest here. Look for another author :)


End file.
